


sing me to sleep so I wake up in your arms

by stephpeanutbutter16



Series: Made In the A.M. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Home, M/M, Made In The A.M., Mindless Fluff, Songfic, That's literally all this is, larry fluff, the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephpeanutbutter16/pseuds/stephpeanutbutter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry fluff based on the song Home because Louis Tomlinson wrote it and it gives me feels.</p><p>This takes place somewhere on the road during OTRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sing me to sleep so I wake up in your arms

“And it’s alright, calling out for someone to hold tonight.” Louis sang softly to himself as he threaded his fingers through long curly hairs. He was currently lying on one of the couches in the tour-bus, with Harry’s head on his chest, as his boyfriend snored softly. Louis looked down at Harry’s face and smiled. Harry always looked so young when he was sleeping, more relaxed. Like five years of non-stop touring and recording and promoting hadn’t happened, and he was still sixteen and cuddling Louis in the X-factor house. Louis leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead, still singing softly.

“When you’re lost, you’ll find a way, I’ll be your light.” 

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly, smiling to himself. He always loved waking up in Louis’ arms, and it was even better when he could hear his boyfriend’s unique voice as well. 

“You’ll never feel like you’re alone” Harry joined in, his voice low and rough with sleep, blending beautifully with Louis’. “I’ll make this feel like home.” They finished together, Harry bending his head back so he could see Louis’ face. 

“What time’s it?” he asked in a slow drawl, stretching his legs out as much as he could, making a face when he felt a satisfying pop. 

“Dunno.” Louis replied, leaning down to kiss Harry’s forehead. “Sorry for waking you up.” 

Harry shook his head. “Don’t be. I always love waking up in your arms. But now that I am awake, we should probably get up.” he said reluctantly. He reached for his phone and turned it on. “It’s just after 1. We should probably get ready for tonight.” 

Louis dropped his head back and let out a groan. “Don’t wanna.” He sighed. “Do we even know where we are?” Even as he spoke, he began moving Harry’s abnormally long limbs off his body. “You’re too big. Like a giant over-sized cat you are.” He grumbled, trying to keep the fond off his face. By the look Harry gave him, he failed. 

“You love me.” Harry giggled, getting off of Louis slowly. “The internet says so.” With that, Harry stood up completely. “C’mon Lou, lets find the others.” He stuck his hand out for Louis to grab and helped his boyfriend to his feet. Louis sighed and cuddled into Harry’s chest, his head right at Harry’s shoulder. “You’re too big.” He mumbled into Harry’s chest. He reached up to poke Harry in the cheek. “Remember when you were smaller than me?” He asked, looking up at Harry. “You were such a charming, cheeky boy.”

Harry scrunched his nose, trying to hide his fond smile. “Yeah. Still prefer being your little spoon though.” 

Louis beamed. “I know you do love. Your home is in my arms.” 

“You’re sappy. Ya know, everyone on tumblr thinks that I say the dumb lovey stuff, but I know its you.” Harry giggled and kissed the top of Louis’ head. 

Louis smiled against Harry before pulling away. “You’re sappy.” He grumbled playfully, grabbing Harry’s hand, pulling him towards the communal area of the bus. Harry was his home, and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my return to writing after about a year and a half. I am so sorry it has taken me this long, but I've been struggling. I am hoping to be able to write more, and possibly update keep my eyes wide open. I am also hoping to write about Made In the A.M. the same way I did with Midnight Memories, so if you could leave a comment with a ship and a song title, I will love you forever.
> 
> Lots of love and rainbow teddy bears, 
> 
> Steph x


End file.
